


Play

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Davkis AU [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Football, Soccer, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Dax ends up playing football with Devkis's little brother and sister after they find out he's an actual football player.
Relationships: Davkis, Dax/Devkis
Series: Davkis AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379
Kudos: 1





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 in the AU series. Please be sure to read the other works, 'Station' and 'Home' first!

Dax stood silently for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to say. Would it be rude of him to bring his personal life onto this family? As he opened his mouth to speak, a smaller, childish voice spoke up instead, pulling everyone’s gaze to Devkis’s little brother, Isak.

“Why does big sis call you boyfriend when you look and sound like a girl?” Isak asked, curiosity in his voice.

“Isak that’s a rude thing to ask someone!” Astrid gasped, looking from her son to Dax, her face apologetic.

“It’s okay,” Dax smiled and turned to Isak, crouching down and holding the football out to him. “I look and sound like a girl because that’s how I was born, but I chose to be a boy, so I’m your sister’s boyfriend.”

Isak looked at Dax, his face looking like he was thinking incredibly hard for only a few seconds before he lit up with a smile and took the football from him, “you’re really cool!”

Dax tilted his head slightly and chuckled, “I’m glad you think so,” he smiled, standing up straight and turning back to the others as Isak kicked the football across the yard, his sister running after it.

“I’m sorry about that, dear,” Astrid frowned.

“It’s alright. I can’t expect every kid in the world to understand something like this,” Dax smiled truthfully. He took in a breath and exhaled slowly, taking Devkis’s hand in his and looking to her parents. “Your daughter was getting on the train and asked what I was going to do over break, and when I told her that my family wants nothing to do with me because I’m trans, and that I planned to just spend break on campus, she insisted I come home with her and there wasn’t time for me to go back for anything,” he said. He had struggled with getting the words out, but he felt Devkis’s hand tighten in his and he looked to her, smiling, before facing Astrid and Johan again. “I’m sorry for intruding, I promise I won’t be a…” He was cut off as Astrid stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug, her arms wrapped around him, her right hand resting on the back of his head. He felt tears start to form in his eyes at the warm embrace, his grip on Devkis’s hand tightening as his head rested on the blonde woman’s shoulder, his left arm slowly raising around her back.

“You’re welcome in our home anytime,” Astrid smiled, patting his back gently before letting him go. 

“Why don’t we all go inside?” Johan smiled, opening the door. “The game’s on again and I don’t want to miss it a second time.”

“Game?” Dax asked, looking to Devkis.

“Father loves his football,” Devkis smiled, tugging his hand for him to follow, Isak and Nora rushing past them before the reached the doorway, “aaand so do they,” she sighed. She led him into the house, and he watched the kids sit on a couch with their father and his gaze fell upon the tv, the game on it already in progress and he froze. It was his team. He watched himself flip and spin the ball around his feet, tricking multiple opposing players with his technique before kicking the ball to a teammate who kicked it over their heads. The Dax on the tv lept into the air almost upside down and kicked the ball, blasting it into the goal. 

He sighed, placing his hand over his face in embarrassment as an image of him, his long hair pulled into a tight bun on the back of his head, popped up on the screen with his name ‘Dax Rein’ beneath it. He glanced over at Devkis’s father and siblings, who all stared at him for a second before the kids lept to their feet in excitement.

“Momma he’s on the tv!” Isak shouted, watching in excitement as Astrid walked into the room and glanced at the screen and then looked to Dax apologetically once again.

“Now they’ll really never leave you alone,” Astrid chuckled.

“Show us that move, come on!” Isak exclaimed, grabbing Dax by the arm and tugging him toward the front door. Dax stumbled as he followed, his other arm being taken by Nora.

‘Help me,’ Dax mouthed to Devkis as he followed them out the doorway, but she only grinned and shook her head as the door closed behind him. He followed the kids across the front yard and Isak dropped the ball at Dax’s feet.

“Show us please, it was so cool!” Isak exclaimed.

“The thing with your feet, they kept going the wrong way when you moved it around them!” Nora beamed.

“It…it’s called dribbling,” Dax sighed, stretching his legs slightly before placing his right foot on top of the ball. “You have to be fast and loose with your feet and legs, moving the ball back and forth quicker than they can keep up with,” he said, sliding his foot around the ball, rolling it around and spinning himself as the kids tried to kick the ball away. He stepped around, pulling his foot back as he spun and then stopped almost sideways to the small goal set up in the yard and kicked, the ball shooting into the net. He smiled as the kids cheered and ran to the ball, picking it up. They started whispering to each other for several seconds before they ran back and put the ball at his feet again.

“Again!” they cheered almost in sync with each other.

Dax smiled, placing his foot on the ball again. He started to do it again for them, but stopped as Isak rushed toward him, latching his arms and legs around Dax’s left leg. “What are you two doing?” he questioned curiously as Nora mimicked her brother, holding tight to his right leg as well. He tried taking a couple steps before he fell backward onto his ass. He laughed as the kids jumped up and down before Isak kicked the ball into the goal.

“Score!” Nora exclaimed, high fiving her brother.

“Defeated by kids,” Devkis laughed from the side as she walked across the yard. “What would your teammates say?”

“They’d agree that they’re demons on the field,” Dax chuckled, looking at the kids who grinned.

“C’mon, sis. You try to stop him!” Nora said to Devkis, tugging her toward the goal posts.

“Sure!” Devkis grinned, moving in front of the posts and taking a defensive posture. Dax found himself surprised at how well she stood in position.

“You’ve played before?” Dax asked curiously.

“It’s been several years, but I was a goal keeper,” Devkis winked. “Come on, give me your best shot.”

Dax stood up, picking the ball up and spinning it in his hands a few times before moving away from Devkis, putting several feet between them before dropping the ball. He stepped back from it a few more feet, preparing to run at it. “You’re sure you’re ready?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Just kick it!” Devkis shouted at him.

Dax exhaled, running at the ball and kicking it, watching it blast toward her. He found himself impressed at how quickly she reacted, putting her arms up to block it, but she misjudged the trajectory, the ball smacking her straight in the face. He rushed toward her as soon as he heard the shriek of pain, her body dropping backward to the ground. Panic took over as he dropped to her side “shit shit shit, are you okay?” he asked, his voice cracking as he leaned over her, looking at her. There was no blood. Luckily it missed her nose, but there was a nice bruise already beginning to form around her right eye as she looked up at him.


End file.
